1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display medium, and image writing device, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Electronic paper comprising an upper substrate on which row electrodes are formed, a lower substrate on which column electrodes are formed, a display layer disposed between the upper substrate and the lower substrate, and a frame-like structure disposed around the display layer is disclosed. Plural light receiving elements connected to the electrodes are arranged on a frame-like region on the front surface of the electronic paper or on the back surface. A writing device disposed with light emitting elements (LEDs) on an inside surface is attached to the electronic paper such that the writing device clips the portion of the electronic paper where the light receiving elements are disposed. Additionally, by selectively causing the plural LEDs to emit light, the writing device selects electrodes of the electronic paper and causes the electronic paper to display an image.
Here, in order to utilize an image display as an information display medium, a resolution of several tens to several hundreds of dots per inch is required. For this reason, in a conventional image display such as a liquid crystal display, a image selection drive circuit such as a scan IC or a data IC is disposed on a substrate integrated with a display element, an image signal is transmitted to the scan IC or the data IC through a common wire from the outside, and the transmitted image signal is processed by the scan IC or the data IC to control the pixels such that the pixels are switched ON and OFF. Thus, it has been possible to reduce the number of wires disposed in a connector portion to correspond to a predetermined number of bits (16 bits or 32 bits) becoming the common wire.
The present invention provides an image display medium such as electronic paper that is used by connecting a writing device including a image selection drive circuit thereto and which enables detachable, highly reliable electrical connector connection, a writing device used for the image display medium, and an image forming apparatus configured by the image display medium and the writing device.